There are previously known harnesses for use with heavy equipment, such as clearing saws and brush cutters. The use of such harnesses is especially beneficial when the heavy equipment is used for extended periods of time, such as when they are used by professional users, but may also be useful to domestic users.
Known harnesses usually include shoulder straps, a side strap, a waist band, and a load carrying support strap, which are all connected, with at least one end to a back portion. Except for the waist band, the straps are connected with their respective second ends to a chest plate. The chest plate consists of two parts, which may be separated to provide quick and easy entrance into and exit from the harness, without having to adjust all the different straps.
Traditionally, the heavy and motorized equipment has been used by men and designed for men, which also applies to the harnesses used in conjunction with the equipment. The previously known harnesses are therefore highly appreciated by men, although there may be some complaints as to the weight distribution, which may be considered to be too concentrated to the shoulders, and not distributed, to a sufficient degree, to the waist band and the side band. The strain on the shoulders is especially noticeable during prolonged use of the harness and the heavy equipment.
Nowadays more and more women have gained their entrance into activities that have traditionally been dominated by men, both regarding professional occupations and in the private sphere, such as gardening. As an example should be considered that more than one third of the owners of forest estates in Sweden are women.
As a consequence more and more women use the heavy equipment, such as clearing saws, and the harnesses provided for use therewith. A recurrent complaint by women is that the chest plate of the harness and the side strap are positioned directly over their breasts, resulting in a pressure therefrom, which is uncomfortable, especially during prolonged use. Readjusting the straps in order to raise the chest plate to a higher position on existing harnesses results in that the side strap will be positioned too high up in the armpit, which is either uncomfortable or makes use of the harness impossible. Likewise, lowering the chest plate to a place below the breasts tends to result in that the side band will be positioned too low and will not fulfil its weight distributing object, and the shoulder straps will be too long so that the harness will be rendered unstable. Also, the shoulder straps will risk putting a pressure on the user's breasts, which is uncomfortable. Another disadvantage is that freedom of motion will be decreased if the chest plate is placed too close to the equipment and the shock absorbing hip pad, which it contacts, since the support strap will be too short.
Designing a harness especially for women has been considered, but, for reasons of logistics, has been considered less desirable. One single harness would be more desirable.
Thus, the main object of the present invention is to improve the existing harnesses so that one single harness is made adjustable for comfortable use by both men and women.